postdissolutionspherefandomcom-20200214-history
United States
, |demonym = American |government_type = |ruler = Vincent Taylor |rulertitle = President |govtoff = Wayne Rogers |offtitle = Vice-Preisdent |govtoff2 = Congress of the Federated States |offtitle2 = Legislature |govtoff3 = Bryan Riggs |offtitle3 = Speaker of Congress |formation_date = May, 2006 1 |formation_event = Secession declared |formation_date2 = October 25, 2006 |formation_event2 = Federation declared |formation_date3 = November 5, 2006 |formation_event3 = Current Constitution |national_religion = , |national_animal = Eagle |area = 3,016.484 sq mi |population = 229,000,000 (2013 estimate) |ethnicity = German, American, African-American. |allies = |currency = Federated States dollar ($) (FSD) |gdpyear = 2012 |gdp = $12.540 trillion |gdppercapita = $55,800 |literacy = 100% |cctld = .fs 2 |time_zone = UTC -5, UTC -6 |footnotes = 1 Exact date unknown. 2 Only used by government-owned websites. Privately owned websites may use .com .org .net and .edu }} The Federated States of America is a federal republic comprising of 40 states and 1 federal district, Washington, D.I. The country is situated in where most of its territory lies between the United States of JBR and the . The Federated States is the 4th largest country in the world, only behind , , and . The Federated States is a leading diplomatic country and is a member of the Greater American Union, the , the and numerous other organizations. It is also a leading nation in human development, technological development, economic development and is a major influence in the world. History Pre-2006 After the , President authorized huge spending increases in military. He refused to raise taxes to pay for this militarization and instead made huge spending cuts to Social Security, Medicare, Medicaid and other social and welfare programs. The cuts were not enough and Bush was forced to raise fees in public transportation and adopt a protectionist view to trade. These cuts and price-raises severely damaged the standard of living to the lower and middle classes and cause much restlessness. To add to the trouble, many nations including were demanding that the United States pay off their $21 trillion debt. Texas, fed up with the growing problems and the lack of results from the federal government, declared their secession which sparked the Second American Civil war. The war was brutal but Texas and the secessionists that followed were successful in their efforts and the government of the United States collapsed shortly after the war ended. Creation of the Federated States After the war, there was much chaos in the eastern region of the former United States. Irene Delequois, a secessionist who fought in the war, founded a government the former U.S. state of Michigan. Her government was stronger than any other at the time and she convinced many states to join her cause. She named the country "The Federated States of America and declared it to be a federal republic, similar to the fallen United States. She called it a "Fresh new America". Her idea was very popular and she gained much support quickly. Post-2006 On October 30, 2006, the Founders of the Federated States met at the former and drafted the Constitution of Bowasia. It was heavily infuenced by the . Much like the American Constitution, it estabished a strong federal government with three branches of government: legislative, executive, judicial. The idea of a Promcapablicist government, which was being implemented in the also newly founded United States of JBR, was proposed to the Founders. However, it received negative reactions from most of the population at the time, mainly due to fears that giving the government unlimited power would open too many opportunities for abuse. The idea was rejected by the Founders and they went ahead with their federalist constitution which was officially ratified on November 5, 2006. States and Territories The Federated States is made up of 40 states. They are in the order they joined the Federation: , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , and Government The nation is a federal presidential constitutional republic with the head of state and government being the President who is elected by the citizens of the F.S. through the . There is a limit of two terms on the President and he serves for 8 months for a term 1. His powers are limited, but the powers he does have are important. He can approve or reject legislation that has passed Congress, he controls the country's foreign policy, makes the final decision whether to go to war (with Congressional approval), sets the stage for federal spending, and appoints the secretaries of the executive departments. The current president is Vincent Taylor, since August 10, 2013. Executive power is also shared with the states, who are granted their own legislatures and may pass their own laws with out interference from the federal government. Legislature The Congress of the Federated States is a unicameral chamber of representatives elected by the people that serve six months. The number of Congress members is determined by the population in each state. Currently there are 400 Congress members, set by law in 2013. The legislation process begins when a Congress member introduces a bill. There is a oral discussion on the bill so the supporters and opposers of a bill can voice their opinions. After about a week of discussion, Congress votes. If the bill receives a majority of the votes, it goes to the President, if he approves, it is signed into law, if he does not, then he sends it back to Congress with his objections (often called a veto). If two-thirds of Congress concur, Congress can override the veto. Congress is headed by the Speaker of Congress, who is also elected by Congress, who presides over Congressional Conventions and votes only to break a tie. Since August 6, 2012 the Speaker of Congress has been Bryan Riggs. Judicial The primary duties of the Supreme Court are to interpret the law and settle disputes about the interpretation of laws. The first highly publicized case, Taylor v. Richards addressed decency and censorship issues. Constitution The Constitution of the Federated States was established on November 5, 2006 and has been in use ever since. The Constitution contains 5 articles and has been amended once. The Constitution was written on November 1, 2006 and ratified unanimously and put into effect on November 5, 2006. The document is heavily based on the with some differences. One being that it establishes a unicameral legislature whereas the United States had a bicameral legislature. Military & Foreign Relations Military The military is one of the strongest in the world and is one of the F.S' largest employers employing over 3,000,000 people. The Commander-in-Chief is the President of the Federated States and is in command of the military of the F.S. and plans out military strategy. The F.S. is a nuclear weapons state, having attained most of it's arsenal after the United States collapsed. Foreign Relations The Federated States' top ally is the United States of JBR. As a member of the Greater American Union, it enjoys support from nearly the entire American continent. It's relations with the Pan-European League are somewhat tense. Economy The economy of the F.S. is one of the largest in the world. The Federated States has the highest national GDP in the world at $12 trillion and the Federated States dollar is the 2nd most traded currency in the world, only behind the . Currency The Federated States uses the Federated States dollar (FSD). Geography The Federated States' land encompasses mostly the eastern United States. The F.S. has a free association treaty with Guam and the Northern Marianas to settle a territory dispute. The F.S. is estimated to be the 4th largest country in the world, only behind Canada, China, and Russia. Religion The population of the FSA has a mix of Protestants and Catholics with around 32% and 31% respectively. The remaining 37% consists primarily of other Christian denominations as well a considerable amount of Atheists or non-religious people. |Northeast = |East = |Southeast = /Antioquia |South = |Southwest = |West = European Protectorate Zone One |Northwest = |image = }} Footnotes 1. 8 months in real life is equivalent to about 4–5 years in the PDS worl